Theodore Roethke
| death_place = Bainbridge Island, Washington | occupation = Teacher, poet, author }} Theodore Roethke ( ; May 25, 1908 – August 1, 1963) was an American poet, who published several volumes of poetry characterized by its rhythm, rhyming, and natural imagery. He was awarded the Pulitzer Prize for poetry in 1954 for his book, The Waking. Life Roethke was born in Saginaw, Michigan. His father, Otto, was a German immigrant, a market-gardener who owned a large local greenhouse, along with his brother (Theodore's uncle). Much of Theodore's childhood was spent in this greenhouse, as reflected by the use of natural images in his poetry. The poet's adolescent years were jarred, however, by his uncle's suicide and by the death of his father from cancer, both in early 1923, when Theodore (Ted) was only 15. These deaths shaped Roethke's psyche and creative life. He attended the University of Michigan, earning A.B. and M.A. degrees. He briefly attended law school before entering Harvard University, where he studied under the poet Robert Hillyer. Abandoning graduate study because of the Great Depression, he taught English at several universities, including Lafayette College, Pennsylvania State University, and Bennington College.Theodore Roethke's Life and Career Walter Kalaidjian, Modern American Poetry. Retrieved on 14 December 2008 In 1940, he was expelled from his position at Lafayette and he returned to Michigan. Just prior to his return, he had an affair with established poet and critic Louise Bogan, who later became one of his strongest early supporters. While teaching at Michigan State University in East Lansing, he began to suffer from manic depression, which fueled his poetic impetus. His last teaching position was at the University of Washington, leading to an association with the poets of the American Northwest. In 1953, Roethke married Beatrice O'Connell, a former student. Like many other American poets of his generation, Roethke was a heavy drinker and susceptible, as mentioned, to bouts of mental illness. He did not inform O'Connell of his repeated episodes of depression, yet she remained dedicated to him and his work. She ensured the posthumous publication of his final volume of poetry, The Far Field, which includes the poem "Meditation at Oyster River." In 1961, "The Return" was featured on George Abbe's album Anthology of Contemporary American Poetry on Folkways Records. The following year, Roethke released his own album on the label entitled, Words for the Wind: Poems of Theodore Roethke.Roethke Discography at Smithsonian Folkways He suffered a heart attack in his friend S. Rasnics' swimming pool in 1963 and died on Bainbridge Island, Washington, aged 55. The pool was later filled in and is now a zen rock garden, which can be viewed by the public at the Bloedel Reserve, a 150-acre (60 hectare) former private estate. There is no sign to indicate that the rock garden was the site of Roethke's death. There is a sign that commemorates his boyhood home and burial in Saginaw, Michigan. The historical marker notes in part: Theodore Roethke (1908–1963) wrote of his poetry: The greenhouse "is my symbol for the whole of life, a womb, a heaven-on-earth." Roethke drew inspiration from his childhood experiences of working in his family's Saginaw floral company. Beginning is 1941 with Open House, the distinguished poet and teacher published extensively, receiving a Pulitzer Prize for poetry and two National Book Awards among an array of honors. In 1959 Pennsylvania University awarded him the Bollingen Prize. Roethke taught at Michigan State College, (present-day Michigan State University) and at colleges in Pennsylvania and Vermont, before joining the faculty of the University of Washington at Seattle in 1947. Roethke died in Washington in 1963. His remains are interred in Saginaw's Oakwood Cemetery.Michigan Historic Markers. The Friends of Theodore Roethke Foundation maintains his birthplace at 1805 Gratiot in Saginaw as a museum. Recognition In Against Oblivion, an examination of forty-five twentieth century poets, the critic Ian Hamilton wrote: Roethke's best gift as a poet was for touching, small-scale lyricism (see Elegy for Jane, My Papa's Waltz). More and more though he was drawn towards what he believed to be the 'major' themes: man and God, Eternity, the Universe, and so on. Spiritual afflatus took over from direct experience; inspiration was supplanted by ambition. In this sense, Roethke was a typical mid-century case study. Early on, the chief influence was W H. Auden. Later, Roethke turned to Walt Whitman - who ... seems to have directed Roethke back to the intent scrutiny of nature that marked his early, so-called "greenhouse" poems. In Roethke's second book, The Lost Son, there are several of these greenhouse poems and they are among the best things he wrote; convincing and exact, and rich in loamy detail.Hamilton, Ian. Against Oblivion. Viking Books 2002, ISBN 0-140-17764-7. pp. 170-171 Bibliography * Open House (1941) * The Lost Son and Other Poems (1948) * Praise to the End! (1951) * The Waking (1953) * Words For The Wind (1958) * ''I Am! Says The Lamb (1961) * Party at the Zoo" (1963) (A Modern Masters Book for Children, illustrated by Al Swiller) * ''The Far Field (1964) * Dirty Dinky and Other Creatures: Poems for Children (1973) * On Poetry and Craft: Selected Prose and Craft of Theodore Roethke (Copper Canyon Press, 2001) * Straw for the Fire: From the Notebooks of Theodore Roethke, 1943-63 (1972; Copper Canyon Press, 2006) (selected and arranged by David Wagoner) Filmography * I Remember Theodore Roethke (2005). Produced and edited by Jean Walkinshaw. SCCtv (Seattle Community Colleges Television). 30 min. References External links * Roethke at NNDB * *Friends of Roethke page *"In a Dark Time", USIA, 1964, * Brief biography at Washington State History * "Theodore Roethke Remembered" * [http://www.umich.edu/~newsinfo/MT/01/Sum01/mt1s01a.html "Theodore Roethke Michigan's Poet" by Linda Robinson Walker at Michigan Today (Summer 2001)] * Roethke at the Modern American Poetry Site * "Salvaged Poems of Theodore Roethke: recollected by an old friend" ArtsEditor.com * Brief profile at PBS * Roethke Memorial Poetry Readings at University of Washington * "Roethke's Revisions And The Tone Of 'My Papa's Waltz'" * Stanley Kunitz on his friend Theodore Roethke Category:1908 births Category:1963 deaths Category:American poets Category:Formalist poets Category:Deaths from myocardial infarction Category:American writers of German descent Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:Harvard University alumni Category:Writers from Michigan Category:Pennsylvania State University faculty Category:People from Saginaw, Michigan Category:Pulitzer Prize for Poetry winners Category:University of Michigan alumni Category:University of Washington faculty Category:Postmodern writers